Nalu Oneshot- Bad Luck Streak
by Timothynvb
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Nastu Dragneel are students at a high school. But this isn't like a cliché story where they fall in love at first sight. Loke, Natsu and Gajeel are bullies and the victims are Lucy and Levy. Lucy and Natsu just happen to have really bad luck. What happens to Lucy? What happens to Natsu? Come and read on... Nalu and a little bit of Gale fanfic. Hope you enjoy!


Lucy Heartfilia and Nastu Dragneel are students at a high school. But this isn't like a cliché story where they fall in love at first sight. Loke, Natsu and Gajeel are bullies and the victims are Lucy and Levy. Lucy and Natsu just happen to have really bad luck. What happens to Lucy? What happens to Natsu? Come and read on...

Nalu and a little bit of Gale fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic but I'm up for any criticism. Thankyou!

The tall muscular teen pushed the girl. "Get the fuck out of my way squirt!" Loke yelled over the protests of Lucy. "Stop! Stop it! Don't hurt Levy!" Lucy screamed, tugging his arm. Lucy looked over to Natsu for help. He looked uncomfortably around. Natsu couldn't do anything to help. No-one could stop Loke. Levy, now on the ground, glared up at the bully. "Don't fucking touch me." Levy spat out, her voice firm and filled with hatred. Loke laughed, "Make me. You can't do anything!" "Hey… Loke? Let's get going. There's a footy game down on the oval. Come on!" Gajeel said, trying to distract him. Natsu motioned to Lucy to run. Lucy nodded. "Whose side are you fucking on?!" Loke bellowed, as he punched Gajeel in the jaw. Levy looked back and mouthed sorry and thankyou to Gajeel as they run off.

"Hey… Levy? Are you ok?" Lucy asked, a little worried. Levy clutched her arm unconsciously. The older girl removed the hand from Levy's arm. It was dripping with blood. "Oh my God! What the fuck did he do to you?!" Lucy exclaimed, searching frantically through her pocket for any tissues. "Hey, it's worse than it actually looks. Don't worry about it." Levy reassured. "Holy shit!" They turned to look at Natsu. He had new scratches and a bloody hole in his pants around the knee area, obviously made by Loke. "What the hell did he do to you?" Natsu asked, clearly not wanting an answer as he was already walking away. "Stop!" Lucy shouted. Natsu ignored her. He was going to teach Loke a lesson. Lucy got up from her seat, ran and hugged him from behind. Natsu stopped walking and turned his head around. Lucy looked up at him and blushed. "W-what?" Lucy asked nervously. "You look so cute when you blush." Natsu commented. That comment made Lucy blush even more, if that were possible. She let go of his waist and quickly walked back and sat down. Natsu smiled and continued to walk away. "Sorry Lucy… But karma will have to get him some time!" Natsu waved. "Wait! How's Gajeel?" Levy asked with a slight blush on her cheeks. "He's fine, got a few bruises, but don't worry yourself."

Natsu pinned Loke against the lockers. "Why are you fucking always bullying those two?!" Natsu raised his fist, getting ready to strike a punch. "Why do you care so much?" Loke simply shrugged Natsu off quite easily. Natsu seemed annoyed at this. "Don't walk away from me!" Natsu shouted, fuming with frustration. Suddenly, Gajeel popped out of nowhere and punched Loke square on the face with a muffled grunt. Loke stepped back a little as he touched his cheek which was now turning quite red. Natsu jogged over to help Gajeel. "Just stop with this nonsense Loke!" Natsu pleaded. "I hoped I didn't need to do this but you need to know your places." Loke sighed. He grabbed Natsu and Gajeel's head, which easily fit his hand and smashed their heads into the lockers. Loke let go and walked away, rubbing his cheek.

Lucy and Levy walked into Science late. They were given stares by the class and especially by Loke. He smiled when he saw his personal punching bags walk in. As the teacher walked out to get their experiment, Loke strode over to the girls. "Why hello…" He whispered behind them. Lucy jumped and Levy shivered. "I told you to get the fuck away from us." Levy glared. "No way, _babes_." Lucy slapped him in the face as Levy kicked his straight in the nuts. "You slob!" They screamed. Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other in shock and went over to help. "Holy shit! Loke! Are you ok?" They asked frantically. "Do I look ok?" He replied through gritted teeth. "No not really…" The girls smiled innocently.

Loke got up and winced. He grabbed Lucy by the neck. Lucy desperately tried to peel his hands off her neck but her efforts failed. "Help…" She couldn't breathe. Levy started hitting him but didn't get far. Loke punched her stomach and shoved her away. Gajeel ran over to her. Everyone in the room was shocked and ran out from terror. Loke marched outside with Lucy still suffocating. Natsu ran out to find Lucy hanging off the side of the balcony. "Lucy!" "Don't come closer or I'll drop her." Loke threatened. "Why? What did she ever do to you?!" "She cheated on me!" Loke exclaimed. "That was years ago! Stop this!" Natsu shouted. "Let… me… go…" Lucy demanded through pants. "You want me to let you go? Ok." Loke dropped her. "LUCY!" Natsu ran to the railing and looked over the edge and… he jumped…

Its ok guys. When he landed, he rolled so that it wasn't much impact. Lucy however, wasn't so lucky. A pool of blood ran from her head. Natsu's eyes widened. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the office. She was still breathing. Natsu burst through the office doors. They called the ambulance as Natsu took off his shirt to stop the bleeding. "Come on Lucy! Don't close your eyes! Don't you dare close your eyes!" Natsu cried. "Don't worry… Head wounds usually look worse than they actually are… Usually…" The ambulance came and took her away, leaving Natsu standing there, half naked, crying.

~ A Few Weeks Later ~

"Stop fussing over me guys!" Lucy said happily chewing away on her cookies as Natsu pushed her wheel chair around. "We have to Lucy!" Levy giggled. "Hey… Do you think I'll ever be able to walk again?" Lucy asked. They stopped. "Don't speak like that!" Natsu shouted. "Of course you'll walk again! Your legs are perfectly fine. The only reason you're in a wheel chair is because you'll become dizzy due to your head." Levy explained, trying to calm her down. "Ok… Let's get to class."

~ A Few Months Later ~

"YAY! I'm finally out of that stupid wheel chair!" Lucy shouted with joy. Natsu and Levy chuckled at the childish girl. The walked to Science class. It was a practical lesson. As they were mixing together chemicals, a small explosion sounded off from the back of the classroom. A small fire started. "Shit! Everyone get out!" Natsu exclaimed to everyone. When everyone had evacuated, Natsu went back in to see if anyone was left. He actually felt one with fire. Lucy grabbed his wrist and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Be careful." Natsu nodded and walked in. A loud crash made Natsu turn around. He was trapped inside. The door had collapsed. He grabbed a chair and smashed a window. A small scream made him stop. It was a girl in year seven. He quickly ran over to get her. He carried her to the window and gave her to Gajeel who took her to the others. As Natsu looked back, a massive explosion boomed and chemicals flew everywhere…

~ Time Skip ~

Lucy walked into the hospital room after speaking to the doctor and nurses. "Natsu?" Lucy popped her head around the door. He lay silently asleep. Lucy smiled softly and walked in. She sat on the side of the bed and stroked his soft hair. His eyes opened. "Hey Lucy…? Where are you? I can't see you…" Natsu looked around. Natsu could feel a tear drop on his cheek. It wasn't his though. "Everything's black… Why are you crying?" Natsu asked, he was so confused. "I love you Natsu." Lucy cried. "I can't see you!" Natsu shouted. "You will never see me again…"


End file.
